


Just a call away

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Doomsday, human!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL
Summary: "She was endlessly falling into that hell hole that had sucked her in as if she was nothing but a speck of dust."





	Just a call away

She was endlessly falling into that hell hole that had sucked her in as if she was nothing but a speck of dust. A blood-curling scream was still resounding into her mind. Or was it something else? Maybe the roaring of her quick fall that never ended. Maybe something else. She couldn’t tell. She couldn’t anything actually. She was losing her mind. Last thing she remembered was holding on to a lever and letting go. And now she was just falling. Falling among the Daleks and Cybermen. Falling in the nothingness. She had been a woman once, she thought. She wasn’t sure. Everything was so meaningless there. She was just losing herself. Her being was slowly being ripped to pieces cell by cell. Rose Tyler, the once young and beautiful woman full of life, was being disintegrated by the Void and turned to nothing but dust.

_Rose_.

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Had she heard it for real or was she simply hallucinating? She was so tired. She was tempted to let go and allow the Void to take her completely, to erase her from time and from space definitely. But something was keeping her from totally giving up. She couldn’t quite tell what. Something was telling her that she had to hold on, that she wouldn’t be there forever. And if there was any damage on her, she would be fixed. Hopefully.

_I’m coming to get you_.

The voice echoed in that infinite hole as if there were walls that made the sounds rebounding and endlessly repeating themselves. The Northern accent struck her: she knew the voice. A spark of hope burst into what was left of her. Hearing that voice gave her a new reason to hold on, to fight, to believe that her hell was coming to an end. She didn’t believe any second that the voice was just an echo of what she wanted to hear from the person she wanted to hear it. The Doctor was an amazing man, and there was a clear difference between the man in leather jacket she had once known and the man in pinstriped suit and converses. The first one would never have let her fall into the Void. He would have ripped all of time and space just to keep her safe when the other was just wandering around and leaving her alone and getting her into troubles. She loved him, but she often missed the kind of rude Doctor whose Northern accent always soothed her whenever she was feeling bad.

_I could save the world but lose you_.

How many times had she remembered those words? How many times had she been struck by the solemnity with which he was telling them? How comforting the words sounded? She was clinging to them right now not to lose herself in the nothingness she was continually falling into. How much time had she spent there? Not enough to have lost her mind. Not enough to have forgotten the man with piercing blue eyes. Not enough to have forgotten the smell of time and leather on him. Not enough to have stopped loving him.

_Follow my voice, Rose._

He was guiding her to a better place, but the fall suddenly became stunning. The speed increased and only his voice talking to her as if he was just by her side was preventing her from panicking. The Void was opened again. The sound of the wind sucking in everyone who had ever crossed the line between the universe was deafening. She stretched out her fingers and imagined holding his hand. She imagined his long and thin fingers intertwined themselves with hers. She imagined him holding her hand as she was falling harder to meet her end. The suspension in time and space was over. She was gonna be in peace, finally.

_You could come with me._

_Anytime, my Doctor,_ she thought before she brutally hit the hard ground. Her ears were ringing and it took her some time to realise she wasn’t falling anymore, that she wasn’t in the Void anymore. It was closed again and she wasn’t falling. Better than that, she felt two strong arms wrapping into a tight and protective embrace. She smelled the scent of leather and time, the familiar scent of home. _I’m so glad I’ve found you._ She let out a shaky sigh of relief when she heard the Northern voice tickling her ear, when the words made their way to her tired brain. And the time she realised she didn’t have to be afraid anymore, she was slipping into the darkness of her unconscious, too tired to hold on anymore.

 

She didn’t know how much time she stayed out. All she knew was she wasn’t in the Void anymore. She felt safe and home and complete again. Her body and mind were finally in peace. And she felt _his_ presence around her. In her mind. He was watching over her and comforting her when she was panicking. It reminded her of that night after she lost her father for the second time. When he had come to her room that night and held her tight. When he had talked softly to her until she calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. He hadn’t used any Time Lord trick. Just his voice was enough.

She loved the texture of his voice. She loved how it changed depending on who he was talking to. He could either be angry, rude or sarcastic. But to her, he was always sweet, funny and comforting. His voice could get so low and be so melodious to her ears, and his accent always made her shiver. She was always charmed whenever he was talking to her and to her only. She could only relax when she heard his voice. She could listen to it for hours.

 

“Remember when I’ve told you I was the only one left? I’ve never forgotten the words you said to me after that.”

 

_There’s me._ That’s the words she had told him. The words that he had kept in his hearts until his regeneration. Until he woke up in that parallel universe. Totally human, with all his memories. He had known in his guts he would have to do something great at some point, and that day had come: he had had to save Rose Tyler again. She had been stuck in the Void for years and had clung to life thanks to the remaining power of the Wolf. The Wolf who had howled so loud in his golden bubble that the distress call reached the only person able to hear it. The only person who had held its power for a few minutes. And the now human Doctor had travelled across the world to find the breach, worked just as hard to bring Rose Tyler back to life. Challenge accepted. Mission achieved.

 

Months after that, Rose still was having nightmares of being stuck in the Void, of feeling herself being ripped to pieces, body and mind, but the sound of his voice always soothed her and made her feel safer than ever…


End file.
